The Pack and The Arts
by n14marie15
Summary: After Derek got a lead on a witch that hurt his pack, he and he the pack moved to track her down. The teens must attend the high school there due to the fact that the witch is also an teenager. There they meet the crew of students and become somewhat of friends. To find out the rest of what happens you have to read. Slash. Sterek, Scott/Isaac, Danny/Jackson, Cat/Robbie, Bori
1. The Pack and the Arts

Pairings: Stiles/Derek, Scott/Isaac, Danny/Jackson (sorry if you like him with Ethan I wanted him to be with Jackson) , Aiden/Lydia, Beck/Tori, Cat/Robbie Disclaimer: I don't own Teen wolf or Victorious.  
Also Cora won't be mention/seen till later chapters

**Stiles P.O.V.**

God I hate Derek so much right now. Sending me and the rest of the pack to some school called Hollywood Arts High School because he told us in the last pack meeting that he found a lead on some witch that hurt the werewolves in the pack. The worst part is that since all our parents know about the pack and the supernatural, they agreed to let us go. So now me, Allison, Scott, Isaac, Jackson, Danny, Erica, Boyd, Ethan, Aiden, and Lydia are all standing in front of the school complaining as to why we have to be here.

"Why does he think he can control us. I don't want to be here and I don't even have any talents that would go under the arts category" Jackson whined to us earning annoyed looks from all of us besides Danny because he wasn't even paying attention to his boyfriend anymore.  
"Jackson just shut up. He's your alpha, he can control you. And we can't help the fact that you're talent-less" I said. Even though in my head I was thinking the same thing because I'm not even a werewolf, I mean I understand that he needed me to come along because I am part of the pack and I do have magic, but still, I don't want to be here. "let's just go in already, the faster we do this the faster we can leave and go back to Beacon Hills." I told them while we all started to walk in the school.  
The school is exactly like I pictured it to be. Designed lockers and artsy stuff. Wow I am not good with describing things in my head. We all looked around till we spotted the main office and went in. We were greeted by a women with brown hair, tan skin, and blue eyes and a whole lot of make-up on. Then of course she asked for our names and I had to list of a whole lot because the rest of the pack weren't paying attention and were talking to each other, minus Danny who was actually somewhat paying attention.  
"Hi were new and We were looking for our schedules. I'm Stiles Stilinski along with Scott McCall, Allison Argent, Ethan and Aiden Goldran (AU: sorry, I don't know their last name), Erica Reyes, Vernon Milton Boyd, Danny Mahealani, Jackson Whittemore, Lydia Martin, and Isaac Lahey." I told the woman who's name I found out to be . Once she got them all she told us all to go wait in the hall because since there were so many of us they got students to show us around. She told us they would be here in about 5-10 minutes so we had time to relax and talk.  
"I'm gonna blame Stiles and his boyfriend for making us do this. It's not like any of us want to be here" Jackson complained.  
"Just stop complaining Jackson, we get that you don't want o be here but no one cares. Not even Danny cares anymore and he's your boyfriend." Isaac told him while hugging Scott for comfort because he was still scared of what happened with the witch and now having to be in the same place as it and hunting it down isn't helping. But it doesn't look like Scott minds having Isaac in his arms, he actually looks like he's enjoying it.  
"Yeah. What he said. We get that you don't want to be here, we don't either but we have to do this for the safety of the pack, unless you want that witch to come back and do more damage than what already happened. I mean look at Isaac, he looks terrified to be here right now. Do you want more bad things to happens?" Erica said, knowing that the pack can't stand a sad or hurt Issac.  
"Why don't we just stop arguing? I think the group of people coming towards us are supposed to be our guides." I told them and they all stopped talking at once. Huh I guess being he mate of their alpha does have its does have some goodness to it.

The group coming towards us consisted of 4 girls, 3 guys and a puppet. A girl with brown and brown eyes standing really close to a guy with long dark brown hair and brown started to introduce everyone.  
Hello guys. My name is Tori. I was wondering if you guys were the new students but judging by the fact that you guys are all standing outside the office and not in class I'm gonna guess you are. Well as I said before my name is Tori, this is Beck, Jade, Cat, Andre, Trina, Robbie and the puppet who doesn't like being called a puppet is Rex. He belongs to Robbie." Tori said while pointing to each person as she said their names.  
"Yeah were the new students. My name is Danny. This is Jackson, Lydia, Aiden, Ethan, Stiles, Scott, Erica, Isaac, Boyd, and Allison." He said pointing to each of us as he said our names. "You guys are our tour guides right?"  
"Yeah now can we get this over with I want o leave already." Jade said. "lets just put them in groups and be on our ways. Now we were told that we all have home room and the first class together. We don't know about the rest." She said.  
"Well we came up with groups already by drawing out names from a hat. We just didn't know who was who. Now there were only 7 of us and 11 or you. So the groups are a little uneven but I don't think you'll mind. So Andre and Cat will be showing Erica and Boyd around. Jade with Danny and Jackson. Robbie with Ethan and Lydia. Trina showing around Allison and Aiden. And me and Tori will be showing Stiles, Scott, and Isaac around. Anyone have a problem with that?" Beck said. Which everyone in the pack besides Scott, Stiles, and Isaac raised their hands to and that got the 7 students confused as to why they would raise their hands but their confusion was answered when Erica decided to say a few things.  
"Yes, you two better make sure nothing bad happens to Isaac our you'll have a group of angry teenagers hunting your asses down. And also Scott, protect Isaac with your life or not only will you have a group of angry teenagers hunting you down, which you should know will be very easy for us, but you'll also have an angry Derek hunting you down to. And if he was scary when me and Boyd were hurt, just imagine what he'll do if Isaac is hurt, or Stiles. That will be terrifying." Erica said. The group of 7 were easily confused as to why they wanted Stiles and Isaac protected and who Derek is and why would he be angry.  
"Really guys, you think I would hurt Isaac and Stiles. No way, I almost didn't get away from Derek the last time Stiles was hurt. I ain't letting them get hurt." Scott said as he was hugging Isaac. Which confused the group of 7 even more.  
"How about we go and do the tour while class is still going?" Tori suggested which everyone agreed to. Everyone started walking away not noticing the pair of red eyes watching them and the worry that was being shown.


	2. The library

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or Victorious

Isaac's P.O.V.

After everyone was introduced, we went on the tours. I could tell that the people showing me, Scott, and Stiles around were confused. If I know Stiles and Scott like I should, they noticed it too. Tori and Beck were showing us around when Scott, who was no linger hugging me but was now holding my hand, started to talk to me and Stiles while the other 2 were to were talking, they're not that good with tours.

"So, did anybody else see the looks of confusion on their faces or was it just me?" Scott asked us while we were turning a corner which made all 3 of us stop and gape at the room. Even though it was a library, I liked it. The pack has spent a lot time researching and spending time in their. I think Tori and Beck noticed that we stopped and were staring at the room because they each shared a look of confusion and interest.

"You guys okay? It's just a library. No one barely uses it because not that many people like this place for some reason. People do use it just not that much plus most if the time the only people in here are the ones who have detention." Beck told us. I didn't care really because this gives us more room to keep our secret safe if no one uses this place but us. Plus I like libraries so I don't really care about why no one comes here. I heard voices talking but I wasn't listening. I started to listen more clearly when I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I looked to my left to see Scott staring at me in worry.

"You okay? You kinda just went into deep thought or something because you were just standing here staring at nothing." Scott told me whole moving his arm to wrap around my waist.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that this is a really nice library. I know where we are spending most of our time." I said. It looked like Scot was about to talk back but was interrupted by Stiles phone going off. Which made the whole library fill with the song Hungry like the Wolf.

"Sorry gotta take this." He said as he unlocked his phone and hit accept. "Hey Derek. Hows it going with you and Peter?" Stiles asked him. "Really? That bad huh. Well thank god only you 2 have to deal with that while the rest of us are walking around a school that none of us wanted to be in and go to but nooo, what sourwolf says goes." He said raising his voice just a little so it sounded like he was angry, which he was, but you could also hear the amusement in voice. "Yeah yeah I know. Stay safe, always have one of the guys with me, blah blah blah. I have to go so I can finish this tour and leave then I can come help with the research and all the other things." Stiles said. "love you too. Now go or Peter is gonna mad if he has to do all the work." He said as he hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Who's Derek and Peter? And whats a sourwolf?" Tori asked us. Sharing a look of confusion with Beck.

"Derek is Stiles boyfriend and Peter is Derek's creepy uncle. And sourwolf is something that Stiles would Derek." Scott answered for Stiles who was looking ou the door. By the looks of what I can see, he was having a silent conversation with Jackson by making faces. I know this because this has happened before, to others who don't know what they are doing, it would probably look like they were making faces at each other.

"Aww. That's cute.I wonder what Derek looks and don't tell this to Jade because last time she ran into someone who liked someone of the same gender, let's just say that that person barely talks anymore because of what she did." Tori told us. And of course Stiles was taking out his phone to show her one of the many photos of Derek that are on his phone. "Oh my god he's hot." She said while looking through the photos of Derek and some of him and Derek together.

"Well great. Now we have to hide 3 couples from her. That's gonna be fun. Oh and Scott you can break them the news." Stiles told us. Great, now we have to deal with telling Danny and Jackson that they can't be a couple around Jade or she might hurt them.

"Wait what do you mean by three couples. Isn't it just Stiles and Derek?" Beck asked us. He can't be the fastest if he can't tell me and Scott are a couple by the way we both keep, in way, touching each other, like a holding each others hands or an arm around the waist or shoulder or many of the other ways.

"Yeah. There's three of us. Stiles and Derek. Danny and Jackson. And me and Isaac." Scott told them while he moved to stand behind me hand hugged me from behind and stayed there.

"Oh that's so cute. But don't tell Jade because she may have said that she found some of you guys to be hot. If she knows that you guys are gay while she likes you, then my only advise to you would be to run." Tori told us.

"How about we get on with the tour so we can be done with this already and just hang out." Beck said while he was turning to walk towards the door but stopped suddenly for some reason. When we looked up he was staring at the door with wode eyes. When I looked at the door I saw why. Peter was randomly standing there being creepy as always and staring at us.

Stiles P.O.V.

Of course Peter would be here being a creep.

"Peter what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be helping Derek with research or something?" I asked him when he started walking towards us. "Wait, where is Der-" I was cut off by said person, Derek, walking through the doorway and giving us a death stare.

"Derek, hey, why you giving us a look like you r mad and want us dead?" I asked. "I thought we talked about this. You can't kill us." I told him.

"I'm not gonna kill you. Peter found something very valuable to our search and we had to tell you." Derek said.

"You could've called or texted us. You didn't have to come all the way here." I told him.

"The thing we're after is here right now in this school and its planning somethings big." Peter said.


End file.
